This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A compressor may include fasteners and sleeve guides that allow for axial movement or compliance of a non-orbiting scroll relative to a bearing housing to which the non-orbiting scroll is mounted. Clearance between the sleeve guides and the non-orbiting scroll and clearance between the sleeve guides and the fasteners allows for relative movement (e.g., vibration) between non-orbiting scroll and the sleeve guides during operation of the compressor. Such vibration produces undesirable noise. The present disclose provides sleeve guide assemblies that may reduce or restrict the movement and vibration of the non-orbiting scroll relative to the sleeve guide assemblies, which significantly reduces noise produced during operation of the compressor.